Bogie
Common Parlance: Bogie, Boggard, Boogie (Racial Slur) Taxonomy: Mortalis Metuere Life Status: '''Living '''Internal Physical Features: *Chemistry in Bogie neurobiology render them uniquely affected by fear and anxiety. They are capable of experiencing fear, yet lack an intrinsic connection between fear and the fight or flight response. Bogie rarely find their judgement or actions hindered by dread and only rarely develope phobias of any kind. *Bogie senses are keyed to recognize fear in others, the Bogie can near literally "smell fear". Bogie senses are keyed specifically to this purpose. They have an innate ability to interpret physical cues related to fear, and are very perceptive to the pheremones of others. Species differ enough that a Bogie unfamiliar with a given species may need to spend some time in their company to understand their expressions of fear. *Bogie bones are composed partially of cartilage, with a tendency to bend rather than break. Bogie bones and flesh react fluidly to fluctuations in the Bogie's personal Autumnal Field and shift easily in response. Bogie shapeshifting relies heavily on this innate property of Bogie physiology. *The fluid nature of Bogie flesh means that changes in Bogie physiology occur on a daily basis. Organs shift gradually over time, veins and even nerves move about easily over time. This does not grant the Bogie the same manner of quick healing that certain other species enjoy, but it does grant them a suprising degree of durability. *Bogie joints are very flexible allowing them to easily dislocate and relocate them. Bogie can use this trait combined with their mutable nature to slip and weave through tight spaces they could not normally fit through. External Physical Features: *Bogie skin absorbs all wavelengths of light, for this reason their skin appears to shift between deep purple and absolute black in a distinctive wavelike flowing pattern. This quality of their skin renders their bodies almost completely invisible in dim light and darkness. *Bogie eyes give off illumination, a combination of rofocused light absorbed from their skin and an internal biological process. The hue of the illumination a Bogie's eyes generate is determined in a manner similar to the eye color of other species. A bogie is able to dim or darken the light given off by their eyes with concentration, though the light intensifies when a Bogie is agitated or emotional. This physical trait grants Bogies flawless vision in darkness, in all but the very darkest of places a Bogie can see as clearly as though it were day with no loss of clarity or color. *The hair of a Bogie is always shock white or a shade of grey. Bogie hair shares many similarities with fiber optic cable. Much like a Bogie's eyes, light captured by their skin can be channeled through the fibers of their hair. This effect does not occur naturally and requires a concerted effort on the part of the Bogie to be achieved. The color of the light given off by a Bogie's hair is always the same as the light given off by their eyes, neither of these can be changed by any known artifice or craft. *Bogie do possess nails on either fingers or toes. Though their transmutive nature can allow them to manifest claws, these are always invariably a sharpening of the fingertips or a reshaping of their structure rather than true claws or talons. *Bogie feet bear soft pads unique to their species. Bogie's bare footsteps make no discernable sound to even the sharpest of senses, nor do their steps leave any marks to betray their passage. Despite these abilities it is exceptionally rare for a Bogie to go barefoot. Conventional wisdom states that this is a method of demonstrating that a Bogie has nothing to hide and no reason to obscure their movements. Horrors: ''' '''I. Bump in the Night: '''One of the most fundamental of Bogie Horrors is the ability to cause movements and stirrings in darkness. A Bogie using this Horror can move and manipulate objects using a rudimentary form of telekinesis. Bogie's can manifest this ability only in areas of low light or in darkness; the brighter the location the more limited the effects of this power will be. This power works largely through direct manipulations of the Bogie's personal Autumnal Field. As wih most beings that can manipulate Autumnal Fields naturally, Bogies possess a subsystem of specialized nerve bundles throughout their bodies dedicated to this purpose. By channeling Autum.nal energy using darkness as a medium a Bogie can manipulate objects at a distance easily. With practice and skill a Bogie can easily achieve a wide number of effects. For most Bogie this Horror is considered an extension of their natural physical abilities, they will often employ this horror naturally in the course of activities without giving it significant thought. As an interesting cultural note, the utility of this Horror and the natural ability of the Bogie to see in the dark often lead them to keep their homes dimly lit. '''II. Bogie Gate: '''By far the most infamous Horrror possessed by the Bogie; it is also potentially the most potent naturally occuring Horror known to modern physics. The Horror allows a Bogie to enter a small, dimly lit, enclosed space and exit from another small, dimly lit enclosed space. A Bogie can use nearly any small contained space to manifest this Horror, though closets and cupboards are the most traditional choices for transport. The horror functions by building a tunnel of Autumnal energy between two locations, the Bogie then simply steps between the two locations. Exactly how large a distance a Bogie can bridge using this Horror can improve with practice and training. A skilled Bogie can maintain a gate well enough to allow others to pass through as easily they can themselves. All Bogies learn this Horror as something of a right of passage, it would be absolutely unheard of for an adult Bogie to not know how to perform this Horror. Several societal considerations have sprung up in the modern world as a direct response to this Horror. It is not uncommon for closets and crawlspaces to have Physics Formulae carved into their woodwork that specifically interfere with this Horror. It is also fairly well known that using iron nails in a closets construction can prevent those without significant skill in this Horror from building a connection to the location. '''III. Night Terror: It is within this Horror that the vast majority of a Bogie's transformative potential lies. A Bogie who wields this Horror aligns their Personal Autumnal field with the that of another being. The Bogie's form then reacts to this change in their field, shifting them into a physical incarnation of the thing the being they have synchronized with fears more than any other. This transformation is far from perfect. Even shifted in this way a Bogie will maintain their dark skin and glowing eyes. It would be more accurate to say that the Bogie takes on a reflection of the other creatures fear, twisted to be as frightening as possible. Through this Horror a Bogie can manifest a number of profound alterations to their corpus, easily manifesting monstrous features and increased size and capabilities. Incredibly versitile, the Horror still functions under several clear limitations. The stranger a form is and the more it deviates from a Bogie's base shape, the more difficult it is to maintain. Additionally, beyond choosing who to synchronize with, a Bogie has only mild control over the details of the shape they will assume. A restriction of this Horror that most non-Bogies are not aware of is that it is unnable to manifest as the fear of another Bogie. Many Bogies (though not all) also learn the significantly more complicated art of basing their transformation off of their own deepest fear. For many Bogie this is a very disconcerting prospect, to achieve full success one must recognize their fear and accept it without ceasing to be afraid. It is not uncommon for Bogie's to eventually become intimately familiar with certain forms, as some fears occur more frequently than others; examples of this include forms based on snakes and reptiles or spiders. While Bogie can manifest a shape based on more abstract fears such as "the Dark", this is often disconcerting for them, and they will often attempt to avoid this. Cultural Notes: (Add, Scottish base)